


Undivine and Other Strange Creatures

by Catzgirl



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, dungeons - Fandom
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Magic, Sorry Not Sorry, also for the additional characterization, and etc, as you will know if you've read anything by me before, but if you're here for oc and wlw, i can't keep a game journal so i'm doing this instead, if you're here for my CR stuff you're gonna be disappointed bc this is completely self indulgant, in this story there will be, kind of, literally divorced from anything i've ever written, okay now for the actual tags, personal campaign, then i'm right up your alley, updated as played
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22342654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catzgirl/pseuds/Catzgirl
Summary: Svety the tiefling druid embarks (re: is forced) into a journey that has far reaching consequences. From her own heritage to the fate of the continent and possibly the world, she does the best she can to help whoever she can and have a good time doing it.
Relationships: OC/OC, Svety/ofc, Svety/other female characters
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Undivine and Other Strange Creatures

**Author's Note:**

> short chapter because my zero session was mostly out-of-universe and more was so that this first time d&d-er could get her feet wet. Each session is about 4 hours long if not more, so expect 2k updates at least.

It’s not that it all starts with the yearning. 

It’s that the yearning didn’t stop it. 

She _wants_ things in a way she doesn’t have the vocabulary for. She wants to know why she’s the token tiefling. She wants to know that she’s going to be okay. She wants to what it feels like to run careless into the world, not to have so many godsdamn chores and siblings and work to do; what it’s like to do whatever she wants whenever she wants. 

She makes the crops grow faster and better than they should. Most everyone around them has a druid on hand to help out a bit, but she was born into the business and that should make her better but she isn’t sure that it does. 

How could it? When all it means is that she doesn’t go very far from home or do very much? 

Her daddy teaches her how to woodwork when she’s little. Says it’s so she can help out with repairs, but she thinks now it’s so she could always trim her own horns back. She grows up whittling little animals- replicas of the cattle and goats and sheep that they keep. She grows up and learns how to push down the yearning, how to cover it up with drink and socialization, how to ignore the people avoiding her all-black eyes. Figures out that if she makes them feel good, they’ll look at her without the fear. Figures out that animals don’t give a whit about her bright-yellow skin, about the clopping of her hooves. 

Figures out that the only way she gets answers, gets any purpose, is going to be when the Oracle gives her Reading. 

It’s a sacred sort of the thing, the Reading. Especially now that there’s only one Oracle. Some people have to wait years past their Time for the Oracle to travel to their area, or else they have to haul themselves all the way to the Empire to see her in person. And who has the time for that? 

  
Some nobody Tiefling from Lavehaven who works her family’s land and doesn’t know where the fuck her demons come from? Some backwoods hick who works at the town stables part time just to keep her siblings fed? 

So when she sits at the steps of the farmhouse and the Oracle is approaching with all her guards and finery, when she’s clenching her fist and her mother says, “go out and meet her halfway,” and her father belly laughs, “I know you’re already thinkin’ about it,” and the sun is shining and everything is, if not good then at least the status quo? 

Svetlana rises and clops up the dirt path, tail whistling through the air behind her with its nervous switching. She approaches the Oracle, the woman who will read her future and decide her fate, with all the nervous fiddling of a lesser woman. And isn’t she? 

“Uh,” she says, eloquent as ever, “you needa go inside to get this thing goin’, or...?” 

How the fuck do you talk to an Oracle? How the fuck do you look a woman in the eyes and convey, “please tell me that I am destined for more that this?” 

Without feeling like shit. Without feeling like your parents, thirty feet back and watching like hawks, can hear your thoughts loud and clear? 

“My child,” the Oracle says, and doesn’t that smart? Svety is her parent’s daughter, and even that is shrouded in mystery, even that is half-a-lie and maybe more. “Take my hand,” the Oracle says, faceless, cloaked in white, “all shall be revealed.” 

Hell. That’s what she’s been waiting for. She puts one half-clawed, yellow hand in the Oracle’s, waits to feel? What? Destiny? Purpose, washing over her? 

In her mind’s eye, Svety sees herself: black eyes, blue pigtails, horns curled back (like a rams’ the kids used to say, until she started busting lips over it.) She sees herself standing in a darkness without end. Standing, until she falls, head over ass, endlessly and through the darkness, and she feels herself gasp with the shock of it before she hears it, feels the Oracle snatch her hand back before she has the presence of mind to open her eyes. 

“Undivine,” the Oracle says, something pitying in her voice. “Guards,” and her parents are thirty feet back and doing nothing. Her siblings, whom she has help to feed, are inside and no doubt crowded at the window watching. She has been so sure for so long that she was destined for greater that her farm life, but the chains clasp her wrists before she has caught up to what’s been said at all. 

“Aw, fuck,” is all she manages before one of the guards draws his scabbard and knocks her out. 

**Author's Note:**

> look, you give me a reoccurring d&d game, I make a fanfic out of it. Idk what to tell you. This is purely self indulgent and mostly meant to help flesh out my character as the campaign goes on, so feel free to you know not read it.


End file.
